Pacific Dei High School
by nyappy-loveless
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive, el lider,un chico con dos personalidades y el muy sexy maestro Sebastian Michaelis, se enamoran desde el primer instante, el orgullo de Ciel podra aceptar al apuesto maestro? AMOR, CELOS, LEMMON, YAOI WUUJU!:D


**Hola! a todos!, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que sea de su agrado, aclaro que Kuroshitsuji, ciel o sebastian TnT no me pertenecen :D este cap es solo una larga introducción hacia el fic, aclaro que aun no hay yaoi o lemmon, no se precipiten que ya habrá conforme pasa la historia :D porfa reviews :D:D:D:**

* * *

><p>Pacific Dei High School<p>

En la ciudad de New York existe una escuela secundaria llamada Pacific Dei High School, donde solo los hijos de los magnates más ricos asisten, los maestros tienen una alta categoría.. La escuela es liderada por el joven más rico y guapo de New York, el único hijo de los Phantomhive, Ciel Phantomhive, el joven con la mirada más misteriosa y piel más hermosa jamás vista. Ciel tiene dos personalidades, la personalidad que tenía en la escuela, la personalidad amable, servicial contra su verdadera personalidad que solo sus reales amigos conocen, el Ciel casanova, nada servicial, orgullo y creído

La casa de los Phantomhive era una de la más grandes, lujosas y bonita, se caracterizaba por tener el mejor jardín y vista que la cuidad pueda tener.

—Muy buenos días tenga usted, joven Ciel—saludo cordialmente Tanaka, uno de los sirvientes de los Phantomhive, entrando a la habitación.  
>—Mis padres ya desayunaron? —pregunto el ojiazul sin la mas mínima emoción.<br>—No Joven Ciel, lo están esperando para desayunar, hoy es su primer día como estudiante de 3er año, le deseo sinceramente mucha suerte  
>—No es la gran cosa, es solo un año más de estar en ese aburrido colegio molesto.<br>—Joven, si me permite replicar, Pacific Dei High School, es la mejor universidad de la cuidad,  
>—No te permito replicar—dijo el joven levantándose del sillón—Prepara el porsche<br>— ¿No va a desayunar?  
>—Eso no te incumbe, haz lo que te ordene-Ciel miro con orgullo al mayordomo<br>—Si joven, y disculpe si fui descortés.  
>—Hm-el ojiazul soltó una risita y salió de su habitación, dejando atrás a Tanaka.<p>

* * *

><p>—Padre, Madre Buenos días—dijo Ciel, recién llegando al gran comedor<br>—Hijo, buenos días — decía alegremente Rachel, esposa de Vincent Phantomhive, madre de Ciel.

—Hijo, por favor acompáñanos a desayunar—decía con una sonrisa Vincent, el líder de la mansión.  
>—Disculpen por interrumpir, Joven Ciel, el auto esta ya esta—Decía Tanaka haciendo una reverencia<br>— ¿Ya te vas hijo?-decía con una sonrisa triste la madre de este  
>—Si, lo siento se me hace tarde, nos vemos en la noche-decía solo levantando la mano y yéndose<br>—hasta la noche hijo-decían los padres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

><p>—Joven Ciel-decía alanzando a Ciel—el chofer…<br>—Yo manejaré, no tienes que llamarlo—interrumpió el ojiazul  
>—Como usted desee—finalizo Tanaka haciendo una reverencia<p>

* * *

><p>Ciel entro al lujoso Porsche Panamera y arranco hacia el colegio, otro año en el. Ciel es muy conocido no solo por la riqueza de su familia, sino también porque aun siendo muy joven, era muy codiciado, por ser simplemente perfecto.<br>Tan pronto como se fue, tan pronto como llego al colegio. Al estacionar su lujoso auto, gano las miradas y suspiros de muchas mujeres…y algunos hombres. (N/A. JIJIJI)  
>—Kyaaa!, es Ciel Phantomhive! —Chillaron varias mujeres de la misma escuela—como me veo, como me veo? —decía otra mujer arreglándose el cabello—Ciel!<p>

—Ciel-kunie-bonnie-se abalanzaba hacia Ciel un joven muy buen parecido, ojos azul cielo y el cabello rubio—estabas pensando en mi?  
>—Ya quisieras Alois — decía con el orgullo en sus ojos—deja de abrazarme quieres?<br>—No :3  
>Alois Trancy, hijo del magnate dueño de la cadena de hoteles Trancy y amigo de la infancia de Ciel<br>—Ya están empezando tan rápido, no tienen solución — decía un extraño recién llegado abrazando a una mujer muy atractiva  
>—Lau! Quítamelo de encima! —exclamo el ojiazul<br>—maau! Ciel-kun! Soy tu amigo no tu mayordomo, nee Ran-Mao—decía Lau apretando el abrazo.  
>Ese es Lau y su "hermana" no de sangre Ran-Mao, ellos nos de China, Lau es muy millonario, aunque es un misterio su fortuna.<br>—Si, Si, Si como digas—decía una recién llegada hablando por teléfono—Paula avisa a mi madre que llegare en la noche— colgó sin dejar hablar a su Maid  
>—Yoh, Lizzie—saludaba alegremente Alois<br>—No me llames Lizzie tan libremente! Osh, para tu soy la señorita Middleford — decía un tanto ofendida—Ciel ¿como estas? —Si bien ella es Elizabeth Middleford, una hermosa joven británica multimillonaria completamente enamorada de Ciel  
>—bien—decía indiferentemente el joven de cabellos azules—vamos adelantarnos por nuestro horario.<p>

Entre los pasillos, Ciel era el líder de la "pandilla" todos querían estar en esta, todos querían la atención de ellos.

— ¡Tocamos en el mismo salón! —decía alegremente Lizzie  
>—por lo cielos señorita Middleford! Era OBVIO que vamos a estar en el mismo salón, los maestros saben que somos inseparables—replicaba el tanto animado y sarcástico Alois<br>—No hacía falta el sarcasmo queridito!  
>En eso se escucho unos rápidos pasos, proveniente de una joven que no se fijaba por donde corría. —jeje…acuh—la joven tropezó con Ciel, ambos en el suelo…<br>Todos estaban en silencio, acaso esa joven había tirado a Ciel Phantomhive, líder de la escuela.  
>—L-lo S-siento m-mucho—Tartamudeo la joven, no porque él era el líder, de hecho como ella era nueva, la belleza de este la cautivo completamente.<br>—Pero que te ocurre! —chillo Lizzie—marimacho! —todos se empezaron a reír y susurrando marimacho, aunque muchos no lo notaban, la escena estaba vista hacia un curioso y muy galante maestro de cabellos negros, que solo se dispuso a ver lo que sucedía.  
>—Hey Ciel, estas bien? —Alois ayudo al ojiazul a levantarse<br>—debería de darte pena—Lizzie corrió a los brazos de Ciel—pero vaya vaya! Eres becada verdad?  
>—Si lo soy—decía la joven que estaba a punto de llorar, todos la habían humillado y claro está que no se atrevía a volver a ver al joven de cabellos azul<br>—lo que faltaba, pobretona y marimacho, porque no te vas a escuelas públicas, esas de mala muerte! Nos quitas el aire  
>—Pero tu—iba a replicar la joven aun tirada en el suelo pero se quedo en shock cuando vio que el ojiazul le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse<br>—Yaa! Vieron! Aww Ciel Phantomhive aun conserva lo caballeroso! Awwwww que guaay—se alcanzaron a oír  
>—Ciel! Que te ocurre al darle la mano a este fenómeno! —de nuevo Lizzie se sentía ofendida<br>—Que? No vas a tomarle la mano? No se la vas a romper querida, nuestro Ciel es muy frágil pero…—Lau guardo silencio al ver como Ciel le dedicaba una sonrisa la cual para los presente podría significa una sonrisa de vergüenza, para su pandilla esa sonrisa valía mas de mil palabras, o mejor dicho, mil golpes.  
>—Esta bien, vamos párate por favor, no es bien visto que una Lady este en el suelo de esa manera<br>—Lady? pff—dijo entre susurros Alois  
>—S-s-s-si—la joven muy apenada acepto la ayuda de Ciel—g-gracias—decía aun sin alzar la mirada<br>—Cual es tu nombre? —va de nuevo, Ciel con su encantadora sonrisa  
>—H-Hannah<br>—vaya nombrecito…H-Hannah—Lizzie la arremedo, llevándose unas risitas de los acompañantes  
>—Porque no alzas la mirada—Ciel tomo el mentón de Hannah alzándolo—eres muy bonita, no debes agachar la mirada<br>Hannah ahora era un gran tomate—Siento mucho lo que paso!, fue mi culpa ¡ no era mi-mi intención lo ocurrido  
>—No tiene importancia, no te has lastimado?<br>—N-no, gracias  
>—Eso es bueno, checa muy bien por donde caminas, podrías tropezar de nuevo<br>—Lo hare muchas gracias  
>—Si, bueno nos retiramos, cuídate—Ciel se fue retirando del lugar seguido de sus fieles amigos<br>Y ahí quedo Hannah, aun roja de la vergüenza  
>—E-espera—esta grito llevándose consigo varias mirada y haciendo que Ciel volteara—C-Cual es tu nombre? —la muchacha estaba que la llevaba…<br>—Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive—respondía con una sonrisa y ahora si se retiraba del lugar  
>—Hey Hannah! Le tiras y ahora le pides el nombre, ten decencia — decía un amigo de ella, llamado Baldroy<br>—Aun cuando le he tirado, me ha tendido la mano, y además que es muy guapo…  
>—No te enamores muy fácil quería, caras vemos corazones no sabes.<p>

—Ciel Phantomhive—decía el misterioso maestro de cabellos negro intenso—interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>helloow ! como les parecio la historia? comenten :D una vez mas gracias por elegir este fic! :D<strong>

**conforme vaya viendo si tiene una buena bienvenida la continuare:D**


End file.
